


Monster(Generic)

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2018, Fictober continued, Half-Bloods running from a monster, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, Son of Poseidon!Lance, dialogue only, son of Ares!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Keith and Lance, in a game of Capture the Flag gone wrong, running from an angry two-headed hound in a Percy Jackson AU.





	Monster(Generic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dialogue-only fic, and I decided to try and fit it into the old 100-word limit on drabbles as a personal writing challenge.
> 
> Also because I've wanted to do a dialogue fic for these boys and this prompt seemed to work quite well for it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

       "You missed?!"

       "Well, excuse me, but if a certain reckless son of Ares hadn't startled me-"

       "Oh, so now it's my fault that you can't shoot straight?"

       "Kogane, I can't do anything straight, you should know that."

       "Is running for our lives really the best time?"

       "Well-"

       "Lance!"

       "Fine, fine, just running, I get it."

* * *

       "Alright, we'll flank it. I'll take the left with my sword."

       "And I can shoot it from the right while it's distracted."

       "Good. Let's go, Sharpshooter."

       "You got it, Samurai... Huh. We do make a pretty good team."

       "Don't get ahead of yourself. Come on."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt twenty-six for Fictober and Klancetober(yes we're still doing this fite me)!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
